kuifjefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuifje
Kuifje (Frans: Tintin)is een reporter, maar is eigenlijk meer een avonturier en reiziger. Hij is het hoofdpersonage van de stripboeken serie De Avonturen van Kuifje, geschreven door de Belgische striptekenaar Georges Remi, beter bekend als Hergé (1907 - 1983) Personage Kuifje kechbe maakt zijn eerste verschijning in Kuifje in het Land van de Sovjets (1929-1930). Hij is hier een reporter en maakt een rapportage over de Bolsjewieken van de Sovjets-Rusland met zijn trouwe hond Bobbie. Kuifje wordt als snel een onderzoeksjournalist en bestrijd de misdaad, de drugsmokkelaars en de huurlingen. Kuifje is fysiek vrij sterk, soms slaat hij een crimineel met een stoot bewusteloos. En hij breekt een deur door met een houtenbalk aan het plafond vastgebonden in Het Geheim van de Eenhoorn. Hergé heeft Kuifje's nationaliteit nooit bevestigd, maar het verwijst naar Belgisch aangezien hij in Brussel woont. De straten van Brussel zijn duidelijk te herkennen in het decor van Het Geheim van de Eenhoorn en Cokes in Voorraad. Hergé heeft ook nooit verteld welke leeftijd Kuifje is, maar de boeken laten hem zien als een jong volwassene, beschaafd, werelds en volkomen verantwoordelijk. In de eerdere avonturen wonen Kuifje en Bobbie in een appartement, maar later lijkt het alsof hij woont bij kapitein Haddock in een van zijn logeerkamers, in Molensloot. De indruk wekt dat kuifje oud genoeg is om geen ouders meer nodig te hebben en school. In het Geheim van de Eenhoorn staat in Kuifjes paspoort dat hij is geboren in 1929. Dit was het jaar waarin hij als eerste verscheen. Kuifje wordt ingeschat op een leeftijd van 15, maar op de officiële website van Kuifje staat tussen de 16 en 18 jaar oud. Hergé maakt gebruik van een zwevende tijdlijn in de Avonturen van Kuifje. Hierdoor veranderd de wereld, maar wordt Kuifje niet ouder. Kuifje is een goed opgeleide, intelligente en goedhartig. Deze eigenschappen kunnen niet worden aangetast. Hij is efficiënt en verantwoord, rookt niet, drinkt niet. Ook is hij atletisch en kan bijna elk voertuig zeer goed besturen. Het laatste onvoltooide verhaal; Kuifje en de Alfa-Kunst wordt hij naar zijn cel geleid en gedood. Maar het is zeer aannemelijk dat als Hergé niet was overleden en het verhaal had afgemaakt, Kuifje het had overleefd. Kuifje in de Avonturen van Kuifje Kuifje komt in alle stripverhalen voor. #''Kuifje in het Land van de Sovjets'' #''Kuifje in Afrika'' #''Kuifje in Amerika'' #''De Sigaren van de Farao'' #''De Blauwe Lotus'' #''Het Gebroken Oor'' #''De Zwarte Rotsen'' #''De Scepter van Ottokar'' #''De Krab met de Gulden Scharen'' #''De Geheimzinnige Ster'' #''Het Geheim van de Eenhoorn'' #''De Schat van Scharlaken Rackham'' #''De 7 Kristallen Bollen'' #''De Zonnetempel'' #''Kuifje en het Zwarte Goud'' #''Raket naar de Maan'' #''Mannen op de Maan'' #''De Zaak Zonnebloem'' #''Cokes in Voorraad'' #''Kuifje in Tibet'' #''De Juwelen van Bianca Castafiore'' #''Vlucht 714'' #''Kuifje en de Picaro's'' #''Kuifje en de Alfa-Kunst'' Kuifje in andere talen *Keufke: Antwerps *Kuifie: Afrikaans *Kuifje: Nederlands, Papiamentu *Kuiftsje: Oostends *Тинтин: Russisch *Tenten: Grieks, Perzisch, Turks *Tim: Duits *Tin Tin: Arabisch *Tinčjo: Esperanto *Tinni: IJslands *Tintim: Portugees *Tintin: Breton, Brussels, Deens, Engels, Frans, Hongaars, Indonesisch, Italiaans, Luxemburgs, Noors, Pools, Roemeens, Slowaaks, Tsjechisch, Vietnamees, Welsh, Zweed en andere talen. *Tintín: Catalaans, Spaans. *Tintinen: Baskisch *Tintti: Fins *Titinus: Latijn *Túfke: Fries *Tuufke: Twents Films *De Krab met de Gulden Scharen - Animatie *De Zonnetempel - Animatie *Tintin et la SGM - Animatie *Kuifje en het Haaienmeer - Animatie *De Avonturen van Kuifje: Het Geheim van de Eenhoorn - Animatie *De Avonturen van Kuifje: Het Zwarte Goud - Animatie *Kuifje en het geheim van het Gulden vlies - Live action *Kuifje en de blauwe sinaasappel - Live action Televisie *Hergés Avonturen van Kuifje (1963 - 1971) - Animatie *De Avonturen van Kuifje (tv series) (1991 - 1992) - Animatie Musical *Kuifje: De Zonnetempel (Musical) Games The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn Trivia *Kuifje heeft een kleine gemene kant. In De Krab met de Gulden Scharen komt hij Jansen en Janssen tegen bij een restaurant. Jansen en Janssen kopen hier bier. Voordat ze dat krijgen slaat Jansen Kuifje op zijn rug en zegt: "Die beste Kuifje!... Fijn 'm weer te zien!...". Dan slaat Janssen hem op zijn rug en zegt: "Sterker nog : fijn 'm weer te zien, die beste Kuifje!". Als Jansen en Janssen hun bier hebben en een slok willen nemen slaat Kuifje op hun rug en zegt: "ha, die beste vrienden! Fijn jullie weer te zien! ..". *In Kuifje in Amerika heeft hij ook een zeer gemene kant. Hij doet zijn hand als pistool tegen de boeven en zegt dat ze hun pistolen neer moeten leggen. Hij pakt hun pistolen en schiet een paar keer in de lucht. Hij zet dan: "Rustig maar! Ik waarschuw alleen de Politie!..." Category:Personage